New Life's Love
by loveispaindeathisbliss
Summary: Sequal to New Day New Life
1. New begginings

This is the sequel to my story New Day New Life, this story is very different from my past story but I think you'll like it, the begging chapter is sort of boring but keep reading and I promise it will get good please read and review!

"I have something to tell you" he said to her and standing there in front of the moonless sky he had transformed into her long lost love. Their hearts full of joy they set off together into the world and soon one day husband and wife.

"I'm finally done" Kagome said as she pushed save on the computer "that's the final chapter of this book the book that tells our story"

"Oh my gosh!" said a voice "are you Kagome Higorashi?"

"Yes" she answered

"Oh I'm a huge fan I just love your books I have every one you have ever written. To think you live in our little town, tell me anything new coming out" said a women

"Why yes I just finished one right now"

"Well I'm very much looking forward to reading it one more thing Miss Higorashi, may I have your autograph?"

"Sure, here you are" Kagome said as she finished signing one of the women's books

"Thank you very much I'll be coming back soon. My friends would love to meet you" said the women as she walked out the door

Kagome stood smiling as she waved good bye, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello B&N books how I can help you?" she said politely

"Kagome?" said the voice on the other end

"Inuyasha! How's work?"

"Fine you?"

"Great I just found out I have fans"

"That's great but I was calling to see if everything was ready for the party"

"Yep I made the reservations and gave out invitations. Did you get the presents?"

"Of course how could I forget, oh got to go honey I'll see you at home, love you"

"love you too" she said happily hanging up the phone (I can't believe it's been 15 years that we've been able to live in peace together, it's like a magic fairy tale married for 15 wonderful years, but the happiest day of both our lives is 14 years today the birth of our beautiful daughter Tsuki. Things have changed a little we moved into a house in a cul-de-sac with all our friends who also have children now, we knew there might be some unexplainable things that might happen so we want to be isolated from the world, I have become a writer, I have written a series of books about our adventures in the feudal era called Jewel Seekers but I still work in a book shop and Isic: Inuyasha still works at the museum and all of us have settled down, but we decided to keep our past a secret from our children they know nothing about their demon heritage, and so far nothing has happened to them so we decided to try and give them a normal life)

A young girl was seen walking down the street as she approached a bush she was showered with confetti.

"Happy birthday" shouted a group of boys dressed in black

"Thanks guys" she laughed with happiness.

"Hey Tsuki what's with the dress?" Fang asked seeing the girl in a short blue dress

"Mom thought it would be _cute_, I wore it to please her but I hate wearing these short skirt dress things" said the girl

"Well you do look cute" said Shippo

"Thanks Shippo" she said with a blush "but there's no way I'm going to school like this, do me a favor? Keep an eye out for me while I change?"

"Sure we will" said Kohaku

"Thanks" she said as she snuck in behind the bush

"So how does it feel to finally be 14 and inherit the Tetsusiga" called Fang, her cousin

"Yeah we all got our parents' weapons when we turned 14" Kohaku said

"Yeah but I'm the only girl in the family I doubt mom or dad would let me have anything like that especially mom"

"So what? Of course your going it, my dad told me they're heirlooms when he gave me his Tenseiga and Tokijin and he said your dad has all intentions on giving it to you" Vicious, her other cousin said

"Here's hoping-" she stopped talking and gave a small cry of pain

"You ok?" called Shippo

"Yeah I'm fine I just stabbed my side on one of these branches" she assured

"I think I should check on you just in case" said Kohaku slyly, poking his head into the bush only to get slapped by Tsuki

"Kohaku! I can't believe you" she said walking out of the bush no longer wearing the dress but black pants, black gloves, a black shirt, and black vest which contained a symbol of a red eye and two swords going across it with a dragon wrapped through the eye and swords, she toped off her outfit with a black headband that in bright red letters said D.I.E.

She looked at the rest of the group all dressed in black as well and all bearing the same symbol and letters.

"Well I feel better now" she said after knocking out Kohaku "we should go or we'll be late"

"So?" said Fang walking alongside her

"Kohaku don't do that again, unless you want another black eye" Tsuki said

"You know better then to pull a stunt like that if Tsuki doesn't get you Vicious or I will even if you are our friend"

"It was worth the pain" he said smiling

"You're just like your father" said Shippo

The group walked to the school campus, as soon as they touched the entrance the were surrounded by boys all calling for Tsuki numerous happy birthdays and congratulations were heard, they all crowded her and she called out for help to her friends.

"Thanks a lot guys, but you're not letting me breath"

Vicious went to the nearest guy by Tsuki, and punched him "All of you leave now, Tsuki doesn't want to bother with you" Vicious said coolly

Without having to say it twice all the boys ran away all afraid of what their fate would be.

"Why did you have to be so pretty cuz?" fang said

"Runs in the family" she said simply as she brushed of some dirt from her shirt

The bell rang and they all went to their classes

"Higorashi, Urameshis', -" said the teacher

"Can we just skip this today you know we're going to come with dress code everyday no matter how many times we get in trouble" Kohaku said cutting him off and sitting down

"Yeah you make us miss valuable learning time every morning you know, wait on second thought forget what I said should I go to the principal's office now?" Fang said eagerly

"Just sit down so we can get on with our lives" Vicious said bored

"Fine just take your seats please we'll get started" said the teacher

Fang went to his seat in front of Tsuki. A few moments into the class Vicious started to get jolts in his neck and back, a familiar pain ran through his body and his blood ran even quicker then usual through his veins.

"Fang, Kohaku it's happening again we have to get Vicious out of here"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Fang said

Tsuki grabbed Vicious and helped him up Kohaku and Fang distracted the class as Tsuki and Vicious ran out.

"Hey we forgot we have an appointment, got to go" said Fang after seeing them out in the clear Kohaku and Fang ran out to join them.

"Come back here you-" yelled the teacher

They all ran to the roof top and set Vicious down his breathing started getting heavy and he started to scream in pain, his nails started to grow into claws and his teeth into fangs, his hair grew a bit and got silver streaks, his body started to change as well, his thin but muscular build began to grow more muscular his screams grew even louder and finally his black-gold eyes flashed with a red light and turned red the pain stopped and he was on his hands and knees trying catch his breath as two purple slash markings appeared on his cheeks and his ears grew pointy and a bit elfish, a crescent moon appeared on his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Tsuki said putting her hand on his shoulder

"I'm fine" he said out of breath "I though I would be able to control this longer… why dose this keep happening to me?"

"It happens to all of us sometimes" Fang said

"But not as frequently as me I hate this I'm not able to control it, it's stronger it's like I'm back where I started"

"Hey don't worry just concentrate and maybe it'll go away" Kohaku said

"I think it's time we told our parents" Tsuki said "they should know that their kids are monsters, who knows maybe they'll even be able to help"

"I don't think they'll be able to help this" Vicious said standing up, as he got up a green acid like goo fell from his claws and started to melt the ground.

"There has to be something-" before she could finish her sentence, she too grew victim to the same pain as her cousin and along with her Fang and Kohaku.

They all started to try and surpress the pain as they too began to change Fang did not change much in appearance but in power, his hair grew out and a huge blue aura surrounded him like raging flames, its power overwhelming and exhausting him, not being able to take it he passed out. Kohaku too could feel a power surging from within him, his right hand started to feel like a spike had gone through it, finally a black hole appeared sucking in its surroundings. Kohaku quickly took out a pair of prayer beads from his pocket and sealed it off, Tsuki like Vicious started to grow claws and fangs and grew a little taller, her body had a more lean full figure but nothing more then a purple aura started to surround her leaving her very weak. She gave a weak cry of pain and felt that she would pass out too, as they were trying to stop the pain the door of the roof top began to open.

"You're late" Vicious said weakly

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would happen so quickly" Shippo said "are you guys all right?"

"Yeah I guess we're ok, luckily I had some of these beads in my pocket. Fang passed out he should be ok in a while"

"I'm fine too, I'm getting use to the pain, Tsuki are you all right"

"I'm fine. I think" she answered

"You guys should be back to normal in a bit, lets just hang here for a while it's not like we're missing anything important" Shippo said as he put his coat under Fang's head

"Yeah why do they teach stuff we already know?" Kohaku said plainly

"It's not stuff we already know it's stuff we already learned our parents over exaggerated when they said they wanted us to be prepared" Tsuki corrected

"I for one am glad they taught us all this crap that means we get to cut class and shove it in the teachers face that we do know everything and we're not going to get a job _flipping burgers_ as they say, just about everyone in this school pisses me off, I can't imagine what I'd do if my mom made me stay in class" Vicious said sarcastically

"I'm just glad our parents are all right with all the stuff we do, you know skipping class, breaking dress code, gang fighting, being ourselves" Kohaku said

"Just as long as we have good grades, they're fine with it. We have pretty cool parents, even if at times mom and dad tell me I shouldn't be fighting" Tsuki threw in "but it's like they know we don't get hurt"

"Yeah we are lucky. I was never able to do any of this stuff" Shippo said

"Tsuki how does it feel to be the most desirable girl in school" asked Kohaku

"Cut that out I am not"

"Yes you are" said Vicious "didn't you see the mob of guys?"

"Well you guys are pretty sought after too" she said

"Not likely that it will ever happen. I don't have time for love I'm more concerned about staying human and my fighting skills. who needs love?" Vicious said in his usual non caring calm voice

"I agree the only love I think is important is the love you get from your parents and friends and not just any friends just you guys, we have a special bond that's better then love we also have trust and that's all I need besides I have more fun being single, there's no one out there who'll change my mind about that. Anyway if I was taken I wouldn't be able to go out with all the cute girls in school" Kohaku said

"Just like your father" Shippo said disapprovingly

"What do you think Tsuki?"

"Yeah absolutely who needs love?" she said in an uncertain non believable voice, she watched the boys talking about the subject and started to think (love? Yeah who needs it? Me that's who everyday when I wake up, I have this feeling that someone is waiting. That I'm suppose to meet him and until that day I have this incredibly empty feeling inside of me. It's true I could have a boyfriend if I want, but none of them make my heart skip a beat or leave me breathless, none of them make me blush and act shy. I know wanting something like that is dumb but my mom says it's the best feeling in the world and is it wrong to want that? Until then I guess I have to keep living with this empty loneliness. ) as she thought about this her claws started to turn back into nails and her fangs back into teeth, slowly her body returned to normal "I'm me again" she yelled happily

The sound of her voice slowly started to wake up Fang "Hey guys" he said still very tired "I'm hungry what do you say we go get something to eat?"

"It is almost lunch time and these power outburst really take a lot out of you, is anyone else hungry?" Shippo asked

"Starving" they all said together

"Ok, just let me cheek on Fang and the rest of you and I'll go down and get you something"

"It's ok Shippo I'm back to normal, you guys rest and I'll get you something to eat" she said leaving the roof as the bell rang

Tsuki stood in line in the cafeteria only to be ambushed again by boys all leaving gifts in her hands. She got out of line with a tray full of chips and arms full of bags. She gave them all a polite thank you and started to walk back up to the roof but as she walked forward she bumped into someone causing them both to fall down and everything to be scattered around the floor

"I'm so sorry it was all my fault " she said "I wasn't looking" she looked up to see a raven haired teen wearing a black trench coat extending a hand, she took it and looked into his eyes her heart gave a violent thump and she found it difficult to breathe. The teen gathered her things and gave them to her

He looked at all the gifts and balloons she was holding "Happy birthday" he said giving her a rose, he gave a sly smile and walked out. Tsuki stood still a bit then picked up the rest of her things and walked out. All she could think of was that teen's smile and how sweet he was, how she was shy for the first time in her life and how she in that instant that she looked into his eyes wished it would last forever.

(I feel strange and this strange feeling that haunts me daily feels like it is being fed. He was wearing black it's regulation to wear school uniforms so he's probably new) she went up the stairs to the roof , Shippo opened the door and let her in helping her with all the things in her arms. Kohaku and Fang had returned to normal.

"Here you go guys" she said giving them each a bag of chips "I would have brought you something more filling but you have to save room for my party."

"This is fine thanks cuz" said Fang

"Soto why haven't I changed back yet?" asked Vicious

"I don't know, it seems to take longer and longer for you to change back, just wait some more, in abut two hours school will be over" Shippo answered

They waited until the end of school, Vicious still had not changed back Shippo gave him a beanie to cover his hair and ears, glasses for his eyes, and he put the collar of his coat up to try to cover the markings. Once everyone was gone they started to leave.

"My mom said to go straight to the restaurant" said Tsuki as they started to walk down the stairs "will you guys go ahead I have to change back into this dress or mom might be disappointed"

"Sure you don't want us to stay? I'm available" said Kohaku

"No thanks I'll manage without you" she said sarcastically

"All right cuz just hurry up, Kay'" Fang said

She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her because of where she was, but she decided to wait until the boys were past the school gates then started to change, once back in the blue dress she started to run down the stairs to join them but the second she was out the door she was stopped by a group of thugs from another school who were tagging on the walls

"If it isn't the little cutie from the D.I.E. gang , hey look boys she got all dressed up for us" said one of the thugs

"You didn't have to do that babe, now how bout you give me kiss" said another one approaching her and grabbing her arm

"Don't you dare touch me" she said throwing him a hard right hook

"Oh I forgot this girl can fight" he said wiping the blood off his nose "but I think that's a turn on"

"Bring it on I can take you" she said confidently she was about to kick them but remembered that she was wearing a dress, she turned red from embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" one teased as they all started to surround her she backed up into a wall and watched helplessly as they got closer and closer. Suddenly someone jumped in front of her and punched the leader of the group knocking him out.

"Anyone else want some?" he said. His voice very charming to Tsuki. They others started to run away but he chased them and knocked them all out then came back to Tsuki "are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine thank you" she said quietly

"No problem hey you look familiar, now I remember you're that birthday girl I bumped into in the cafeteria" he said his voice all the while cool and mysterious not changing in tone

"Yeah that was me" she said embarrassed "my name is Tsuki"

"Nice name, mines Knives"

"Hey I'm going to my party would you like to come I mean it's the least I could so for you helping me"

"Thanks for the offer kid, but I have to go, be careful all right" he said walking away "see you around Tsuki"

"Bye" she said "wait a minute did you just call me a kid?!" she yelled back "at least now I know his name" she said walking to the restaurant (he's so mysterious and kinda cute) she thought blushing

Inuyasha was seen walking down the street carrying two boxes and a case he went around the corner and stopped he saw a women in front of him and stood shocked, Kagome was passing by the same route and saw Inuyasha then the women and froze, hiding behind the wall she listened.

"Katie!" said Inuyasha with a mad tone "or should I say Kikyo?"

Kagome's heart gave a violent thump as she gave a gasp then continued to listen

"Isic, how long has it been?" she said calmly

"Cut the small talk what do you want?" he said annoyance in his voice

"I heard that you and your brother married. You to Kagome no doubt, also I heard you have children and they inherit your swords"

"What of it? that's none of your busine-" before he could finish he was attacked by someone he didn't see who, then a teen in a black trench coat appeared and stood next to Kikyo"

"And you didn't send a gift, we want the Tetsusiga it's only fair this is his birthright, Inuyasha let me introduce you to your son: Knives"

"Hello father" said the teen

Kagome felt tears leave her eyes and felt like a cold spike had gone through her heart …….

I know, I know it was kinda boring but keep reading it gets better I swear please review and please no flames I did my best to find ways to write it and this is as good as could think to open it also the reason why you read more about their kids is 'cause I wanted you to know their secrets and this story is more about them then their parents.

Here's the description I put in their names

Tsuki: means moon in Japanese and I wanted to let her name show how beautiful she is, also her complexion is very pale like the moon.

Fang: his first name is Sanosuke I named him this because he's a cocky guy like his dad playful but also very tough, both Fang and Sanosuke to me are fighter names which is what he is and is also very smart, from his mom side

Kohaku: I named him this because it was a way for Sango to honor her brother but even though he's named after Kohaku he's very much like Miroku, but has Sango's strong will

Vicious: his middle name is Daemon easy to see why, Daemon without the a: demon since Paine is half demon and Lord Sesshoumaru: Sean is a full blooded demon he is too, and he is a vicious fighter and at time a vicious person

Knives: I wanted him to have a mysterious name to show he's a mysterious person and over the years he's learned several skills including swordsmanship and knife throwing


	2. A Crush?

So I know the last chapter wasn't that interesting but I guess the ending made you want to see what's gonna happen? Oh well tell me how it is.

"You want what? And he's who? There's no way he's my son he looks about 18" Inuyasha yelled in anger

"Oh but there is Inuyasha and you know it, my love" she said with total confidence

Kagome stood hiding behind the wall (this can't be true, if it were then why would she come back after so many years, Kikyo I never thought to badly of you I believe everyone has a good heart but why? Are you trying to ruin my life, please this can't be true, it just can't) the tears started to fall fast, she couldn't hold them back.

"I still can't believe that, either way this sword belongs to my daughter there's no way I'm giving it to you"

"Well there's the alternative you give me the sword or I'll tell your beloved Kagome all about us and about Knives"

"You can't be serious, you wouldn't dare"

"Yes I would"

"Mother, I'm sure my little _sister_ would really want that sword so instead how about the jewel?" Knives said in a never changing cool tone

"Is that what you really want, son?"

"Yes"

"No way" Inuyasha yelled in disgust

"Hmm, well I know you have somewhere to go so I'll give you till tomorrow night, it's your choice Inuyasha, tomorrow bring the jewel if you don't want anyone to know about our romantic past, Isic"

"Why would you want the jewel? It has no more power"

"I have a collection" Knives said "I'll be waiting here for you tomorrow night at midnight bring the jewel and I won't personally go to see my sister"

"Goodbye Inuyasha"

"Later. Father"

The two walked away and seemed to disappear (This can't be Kikyo's come back, and worse her memory has been fully restored) he stood in anger for a moment then walked away, Kagome stood by the wall sobbing. She brushed the tears away and went in the opposite direction with a determined look on her face.

Back at the restaurant everyone waited for the birthday girl and her parents, slowly the door opened and in walked Tsuki.

"Happy birthday!" they all said together, Vicious back to normal

They all went up and started to hug her.

"Thanks everybody" she said gratefully, she looked around "where are my parents?" she asked

"We thought you were with them, but don't worry they'll be here soon" said Sango

"'Kay" she said with a smile

Fang ran to the buffet table set up in the middle of the room. He took a plate and was about to dig in when he heard a voice.

"And what do you think you're doing young man?"

"Aw, mom come on I'm starving" Fang said

"No it's rude to eat without everyone present we have to wait for your aunt and uncle"

"Mom"

"Come on Keiko, don't be like that let the kid eat" said Yusuke, mouth full of food

"Yusuke!" she yelled "look at the example you're setting for our son, it's bad enough he inherited your love of fighting and even started a gang, probably your spirit things, but he doesn't need your rudeness too"

"Oh come on mom lighten up it's not dad's fault" said Fang whose mouth was now stuffed as well

Kohaku and Vicious watched Fang as they walked over to Tsuki.

"So what took you so long?" asked Vicious

"Yeah, I thought you were right behind us" said Kohaku

"Um I, no reason" she looked across the room and saw Paine "I have to ask aunt Paine something" she said running to her

"So what really happened?" Paine asked as Tsuki approached her

"You heard? Well I met this boy he told me his name was Knives, and well I was cornered and he came to my rescue. But you know what it was almost as if he was waiting there for me, and earlier I met him in the cafeteria and he gave me a rose. When I looked into his eyes I, I felt like oh I just can't explain but I liked it" Tsuki said

"I know what you mean" Paine said looking at Lord Sesshoumaru "it's almost exactly how I met your uncle, I think you should get to know him, he may end up being your first love. After all isn't that what you're searching for?"

"Uhh" Tsuki was a bit shocked at what Paine had said "how did you-"

"The fantasy of every young girl is always to find their love, and as they grow they might find it or not but you must keep waiting, don't give into the feeling" Paine said these final words and walked away

(It's almost as aunt Paine can read my mind, she always surprises me when she does this but she also helps me out so much. I see now why mom tells me how much she put her confidence in her) Quietly the door opened "Daddy" she yelled as Inuyasha walked into the room she ran to him and gave him a hug "what took you so long?"

"I was getting your present" he said as he held the Tetsusiga case "happy birthday sweetie" he said gently kissing her on the forehead

"Can I open it now?" she said eagerly

"First we have to cut the cake" he said

"We can't Kagome isn't here yet" said Miroku

"I'll go look for her" said Paine walking out of the room. She was outside of the restaurant and cleared her thoughts (Kagome? Can you hear me?)

(Paine?)

(Kagome where are you? Everyone's waiting)

(I'm at home, I'll explain why later, but I need your help come quickly and don't tell anybody)

(Alright I'm on my way)

Paine looked around to make sure there was no one there and then used her demon speed to get to Kagome.

"Here Tsuki this is from me" said Kohaku handing her a small gift box she took it gratefully and opened it.

"Concert tickets for tomorrow. Oh my gosh thanks Kohaku" she yelled "I forgive you for all the times you did something stupid" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Here" said Vicious throwing her a box "I couldn't think of anything"

She opened the box and saw a switch-blade with a dragon and wolf design "Thanks so much Vicious" she said happily "I love it"

"Here's mine" said Fang giving her, her gift "I know you're old one broke"

"Alright a new c.d. player, I wish it was my birthday everyday" she said looking at all her gifts "you guys are the best" as she said this the door slowly opened in came Kagome with Paine right behind her.

"Kagome" said Sango "Where were you? The boys just gave Tsuki her gifts"

"I was getting something for her I'm sorry it took so long" she apologized

"Great now we can start the party" said Miroku

"Hey Fang light the candles" said Yusuke

"Sure dad, just let me find my lighter" he said looking in his pockets

"Now you're letting him carry around a lighter, you let him start smoking no doubt" said Keiko Yusuke gave her an innocent look

"Here I got it" said Vicious taking out a lighter

"Hey, that's mine" said Fang

"Not anymore I found it on the street"

"Probably 'cause I dropped it!"

"Probably, but I don't care. You need to learn to take care of your things"

"How 'bout you argue about this after you light the candles" said Shippo

"What ever" they both said. Vicious took the lighter and light the fourteen candles, and they all began to sing happy birthday to Tsuki. She gave a shy look and blew out the candles. everyone cheered

"I've been waiting to give this to you for a long time" Inuyasha told Tsuki once the cheering had stopped "it's something that was given to me by your grandfather made by him and something that's very precious to me" he gave Tsuki the case, she very slowly opened it and saw the sword "This is Tetsusiga, I know it may not look like much but in the right hands, your hands it can be very deadly"

"Wow thanks so much dad" she ran up to him and hugged him tightly "I promise to take good care of it" she closed the Tetsusiga case and held it tightly "it will be my precious treasure now"

"I have something to give you as well" Kagome said "I had it specially made for you" she took out a jewelry box, Tsuki put the Tetsusiga down and opened the box in it was a purplish pink necklace in the shape of a Sakura blossom with a crescent moon in the back, "well do you like it?"

"It's beautiful mom" she said in awe, she took it out of the box and put it on "this really was the best birthday I've had in forever thanks everyone"

(No one seems to know, Kagome) said Paine telepathically

(Let's hope it stays like that)

The next day Tsuki got all her gifts set she put her blade and tickets in her pocket her c.d. player in her backpack, she polished the Tetsusiga which was now hanging in her room, and last she put on the necklace that her mother had given her.

"I'm leaving now" Tsuki called out

"Have a good day, Tsuki" called Inuyasha and Kagome

"Don't forget I'm going to the concert I'll probably be home late, and don't worry I'll have my phone" with those final words she was out the door and in the street where Kohaku, Fang, Vicious and Shippo were waiting for her "Hey guys" she said

"Hey Tsuki" the all said casually

"So who's coming with me to the concert tonight?" she said

"Uhh" they all gave her a blank stare "I gave you the tickets Tsuki, I have a date tonight or else I'd go with you" said Kohaku

"Sword practice" said Vicious

"Same, we're both going with our parents tonight" Fang said

"I, just um, I can't" said Shippo

"So I have to go alone?" she said "thanks a lot guys" she said annoyed

"Don't worry about it" said Fang "come on let's just go"

They all walked to the school Tsuki very upset she was going out alone. They got to school late as usual but didn't bother going to class instead they went straight to the roof, but when the reached the top there was someone already there. A figure was seen in shadow he was sitting on the edge looking at the scenery with his hand on his knee, in his mouth was a cigarette the light seemed to make his violet eyes glow Tsuki gave a gasp of surprise.

"Who's he?" asked Kohaku

"Don't know" said Fang

"Hey Soto" Knives said "Hope you don't mind I came up here, I didn't feel like going to class"

"No problem I was going to tell the guys about you anyway" said Shippo "guys this is Knives, Knives these were the guys I was telling you about this is Fang, Kohaku, Vicious, and the cute girl is Tsuki"

"Hey" he said causally "Soto tells me you have a gang"

"Yeah we're the D.I.E gang, most fierce in this town" Tsuki started excitedly

"Yeah I told him about it, I thought maybe he could join he's in our ranks" said Shippo interrupting her

"Well he's dressed the part" said Kohaku

"Yeah and he can fi-" Tsuki started again but was interrupted

"Can you fight?" asked Fang

"That's what I was about to tell y-"

"Yes I can"

"What about weaponry?" asked Vicious "weapon of choice?"

"I'm sure he-"

"Knives"

"He has my interest" said Fang

"Mine too" said Kohaku

"So what do you think Vicious" said Shippo "should we give him the test tomorrow?"

"I saw yes" he said "Tsuki?"

"Oh you're actually listening to my opinion now" she said sarcastically "I'm going to buy something to drink" she said storming off.

"What's with her?" asked Kohaku

"Well you did kinda ignore her" Shippo said "and I think she's still upset about the concert"

"I got an idea" said Fang "we all hate to see Tsuki like this but we're all busy , so how about for part of Knives initiation he has to take Tsuki out"

"What? I have other things to do" he said

"I think it's a good idea, if you don't you can't get in" said Kohaku

"I'm fine with it I don't have to get in, she's just a kid"

"Come on Knives just as a favor" said Soto

"Just do it" Vicious said in a chilling voice "take her now, then to the concert and make sure she gets home alright if not you'll have to answer to me" Knives wasn't really scared of him (ok maybe a little) but was impressed at how Vicious behaved.

"Vicious is Tsuki's cousin, he's very protective of her. Don't let him scare you, though he does everyone else, it just runs in his family"

"In mine too" he said giving one more look at Vicious his black-gold eyes started glowing .

Tsuki was sitting under a tree outside the school drinking a soda, (those guys are so screwed they wouldn't even let me talk, uhh sometimes they're so stupid)

"Hey" said a voice. Tsuki looked up "let's go"

"Where Knives?"

"Come on" she caught up with him and the two walked away together. "Sure you won't get in trouble with your mommy if you ditch, kid" said after a while

"Why do you keep calling me kid?"

"Compared to me you are a kid, what I don't get is how are you in high school?"

"I got promoted a grade" she said "where are you taking me, the guys probably made you take me somewhere huh?"

"So what if they did, I probably would have come with you anyway, you should see that sad look on your face I can't stand it"

She gave a shy blush "So what you're saying is you were worried about me?"

"No that's not what I'm trying to say" he said with a tough tone but Tsuki could see he was starting to blush. She gave a giggle and grabbed his hand

"Let's go get some ice cream" she said as she pulled him into the shop, they both came out with a cone and walked to the park. They were in the playground sitting on the swings.

"This is my favorite park my parents use to bring me here every day, I would play for hours" she said

"Play? What is play?"

"You never use to play when you were younger?"

"No, my parents are very strict everyday since my first birthday I had to learn martial arts, study, practice"

"Wow that's exactly how our parents raised us, except we didn't have it as bad as you say you did, well today all day you and I are going to have fun" he looked at her she gave him a smile and he couldn't help but think she really is cute. She took his hand and lead him away to the grassy parts of the park with hills.

"What are we going to do here?" he said looking at the hills, before he could turn around she tackled him down and they both went rolling down the hill. They hit the ground hard she rolled to the side laughing "why did you do that for?" he said laying on his back

"Wasn't that fun?" she said laughing

"That wasn't, well actually it was" he said she stood up and looked at him on the ground a light shone in his eye

"Want to do it again" she said running helping him up

He looked at her neck "Where did you get that?" he asked her (somehow it looks familiar)

"My mother gave it to me as a present, isn't beautiful?"

"Yes it is" he said

"Race you to the top!" she said running off

They spent the rest of the day rolling down the hill, then went to a street with booths where they tried to catch goldfish Tsuki won one for her and Knives since he couldn't get the hang of it. Then got balloon hats and their faces painted like wolfs they crept around corners and jumped out at people to scare them, then stopped when someone started chasing them. They went to go eat ramen at a karaoke bar and Tsuki went to sing, Knives listened with eyes closed at the beautiful melody. He watched her smile as she finished her song and (What is this that I'm feeling?) he thought to himself (So warm and comforting, but aside from that, that necklace it looks so familiar I can't put my finger on it) the hour was growing later and it was almost time for the concert. They made their way to the dome. They went inside and found their seats soon as they sat down the music started up. Tsuki made Knives sway back and forth with the crowd. Then when a jazzy beat hit she made him dance with her. The night was finally over though they both wished it had lasted longer Tsuki was so wiped out that Knives offered to carry her.

"Thanks Knives it was really nice of you to come with me" she said as he put her down "I can walk the rest of the way home from here"

"I should thank you this was a memorable night but now I have to go somewhere, I'll see you tomorrow kid"

She gave a chuckle and stood on tip toe and kissed him lightly on the cheek, he was a bit shocked at what she had done, he put his hand on his cheek. "See ya tomorrow" she yelled running off, he found himself waving to her

(What am I doing?) he said putting own his hand "I have things to do" his cold face and voice on he went to the meeting point.

There was a light mist, Knives figure started to appear in front of someone. The person was Inuyasha his eyes were glowing in a hatful flame which was matched with the angry grunts he continually made.

"Father, sorry I'm late I had something to do"

"I ain't you're father so take this and go lost" he said throwing a case at him

"Now, now father calm down the deal is done but know if we find anything wrong with this that you're going to pay dearly"

"Tell Kikyo that if she continues to interfere so will she" he turned his back and walked away hoping it was the last he'd ever have to see of Knives and Kikyo, sadly it will not……………………

So what you think? I know it sucks but bear with me I'm trying, ok first off yeah I need more names I need one for Naraku and Koga, send me your suggestions. 2 I can't let them tell their parents about their powers it would ruin everything. Ok and the whole telepathy thing with Paine and Kagome, well you guys know about Paine's powers and Kagome's then multiple that with age, training and wisdom, I'll explain more about it later. Miroku sorry that it keeps taking me so long to write my computers not working so well right now well I'll write soon. TTFN


	3. Knives is in

SOOO anyone miss me? Sorry I Haven't written in a while ok like almost half a year my comp was broken the key bored too so I was only able to use the comp at school and I don't think five minutes and not being able to save stuff helped this includes disks well anyways I'm back!

Tsuki woke up the next day and got ready for school "initiation time Knives hope you're ready" she brushed her long black hair and put the necklace from her mother carefully on she polished the Tetsusiga put it in its special case and walked down stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and started to walk out the door .

"Hold it young lady" said Kagome

"What is it mom? I don't want to be late"

"Nothing sweetheart just wanted to see how your night was did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did I had a great time the band was awesome" she said happily I'll tell you more about it tonight when I get home right now I really got to run" she said almost out the door

"What's the rush?" said Inuyasha "who the guy?"

"WHAT!" she looked at her father with a shocked look "what do you mean dad? What guy?" she said nervously

Kagome started to laugh "oh Isic leave her alone she'll tell us later when she's more comfortable. Have a good day Hon" Kagome said giving Tsuki a kiss

"Tell him if he trys anything I'll personally hunt him down and kill him!" Inuyasha yelled back as she walked out

"Shut up dad there is no guy!" with those last words she ran out of the house and went to met the guys (_how would they know about that is it that obvious?)_ an image of Knives appeared in her head she began to blush "I hate you soo much!" she yelled

"What did I do?" replied Kohaku who was now in front of her

"Um I never mind" she said sinking her head _(come on girl get it together)_ she managed to shake the thoughts out of her head or at least hide them better

"Are you ready Tsuki" said Fang

"For what?"

"To kick some neewbie ass duh!"

"Of course I am" she said remembering "if he can't even manage to be competition he can't join"

The group walked up to the school gates Knives was seen at the entrance smoking a cigarette, they walked up to him and nodded as if he understood he nodded back and followed them into a field. Tsuki walked up to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it on the ground "you should really quit smoking's not a good habit"

"Like I asked you" he said coldly he took out his pack Tsuki looked away he took a glance at her then put it back in his pocket "so what now? What you gonna make me do?" he asked as if not caring

"Take out your weapons" Vicious said "we're gonna fight, in order to be a member you have to be able to fight and endure that's basically all you need" he said putting his glove on "Kohaku can fight with a staff and old arts, Fang is a street fighter and can fight with just about anything his style has no discipline Soto prefers not to fight he just watches over us Tsuki well she's kinda hard to explain as for me I am a master of many arts and weaponry but I'm not fighting either you wouldn't last you have to beat 2 out 3 to get in, Soto will signal the start"

Knives looked at him then to the three "let's go"

Soto stood in front of them "first match Knives and Kohaku on my mark ready one…two….mark!"

The two went at each other Kohaku was a great fighter indeed but like his father he had a weakness a beautiful girl wearing a skirt walked by and Kohaku forgot all about the match instead he ran after her/ Tsuki shook her head

"there he goes again"

"Just like his father" said Shippo shamefully he looked at Knives "well I guess that means you win by default"

Knives looked at him disappointed

"o….k?" he said watching Kohaku flirting with the girl "I hope you two will put up more of a fight"

"match two Knives vs. Tsuki on my mark one…two…mark"

Knives threw a punch at Tsuki she deflected it and was thrown to the ground by the force "ooww you're so mean Knives hitting a girl" she stood up and brushed off the dirt

"Hey this is a fight if you don't want to fight then get out of the way kid" he said

"Aww Knives don't be so mean" she got a bit closer to him and stood on her tip toes looking into his eyes "things aren't always what they appear" she punched him in the stomach winding him then kicked his leg tripping him

"what the-" before he could finish Tsuki gave him a kiss on the cheek and he sat dazed for a few moments

"winner Tsuki" said Soto

"WHAT?" Knives said

"Don't feel bad the greatest warriors would fall for that" Soto said Knives only chuckled slightly

He looked at her (_how the hell did that happen")_

"what was with the kiss?" Vicious asked so only she could hear

"Just something to keep him down longer ya know mess with his head" she said thinking quickly then turned around and blushed (_why did I do that?)_

"Fight three final match Knives and Fang 1...2...mark!"

They both ran at each other blow after blow punch after punch Knives struck him with a small knife Fang dodged and caught the knife as he turned to throw it back Knives struck him from the front and caused Fang to fall he stood up and swung at Knives with a fake cross punching him in the face. Knives jumped in back of him grabbed Fang from the back pointing a knife to his back Fang started to do a counter act but was stopped by Vicious

"That's enough I was observing your moves carefully you are very skilled I see no further use in this welcome to our little family"

"I'm in then?" he looked in his pocket and took out another cigarette "thanks so now what?"

"Now we go to your place and eat you have to cook?" said Kohaku who magically appeared with a red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek

"Waaa?" everyone (except Vicious) yelled

"Decided to go all the way today then didn't you?" Soto asked he gave a nod "stick to charming them first it's better for your health"

"Why my house?" Knives asked

"We don't wanna go to school we're hungry and have no cash and our parents are tired of having to refill the fridge on a daily basis" said Fang "so let's go then"

They followed Knives to a very large house with a very menacing and dark feel to it

"Nice place, where can I find the decorator?" said Fang

"This is like one of those houses you see in horror films" said Shippo

"Come on" Knives said feeling a little embarrassed by the comments everyone hesitated except of course for Vicious who was already at the door

"Hence why he's the leader" said Tsuki running up to him and bowed "you never cease to amaze oh fearless leader" she joked. Vicious just looked at her Tsuki was the only one who could get away with anything when it came to Vicious he saw her as his little sister and held a deep soft spot for her you could say she was his greatest weakness and everyone knew that very well except Tsuki herself. Fang came up and mimicked Tsuki

"Oh yes our great leader we worship you" Vicious gave him a look then punched him in the stomach

"Don't mock me Fang you know what will happen"

"yeah..I. know….but can't …resist" he said winded but still in his joker way

Knives came and opened the doors "feel free to look around there's no one home right now just don't go into the rooms marked with red those are 'restricted'" he said mocking. A young girl around 19 walked in she said nothing but walked up to Knives and stuck out her hands, Knives took off his coat and gave it to her she took it and walked away

"Who was that?" asked Kohaku "she's kinda cute"

"That's Hina my father found her and took her in as thanks she does chores and stuff like that around the house" Knives said the girl walked in with a tray of food and drinks she placed them on the table and bowed "I told you, you don't have to do that Hina I can do all this stuff myself" the girl said nothing and walked out, Fang and Kohaku jumped at the tray and began to stuff themselves

"For such a pretty girl she doesn't say much" said Soto

"She hasn't said a word since the first day she came here" he said taking a sip of his drink

"Well not that I Haven't had any fun but I'm getting bored out of my mind I'm gonna leave see you later" said Vicious in his famous sarcasm he was out the door and almost all the way out

"Wait V" said Tsuki "that's not very polite you should stay"

"Tsuki just let me go please I'll see you later ok just let me go now" he said, she looked at his eye and saw them turning red she gave a nod and as fast as she did this all that was left of Vicious was a blur

He was lucky that with at least this transformation made him much faster he was able to leave without anyone seeing him. He ran and finally made it to his destination a place by the river he had been visiting for a while it was full of lush green beauty and crystal clear water far from the city and very secluded he touched his face and looked into the water he saw his reflection. He touched his ears "I'm a monster"

"I don't know I think they make you look kinda cute" said a voice he looked over and saw a man he looked about 18 but Vicious could tell he wasn't he had crimson red hair with emerald green eyes and was tall and slender

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled half surprised half pissed he didn't sense him "I don't remember asking"

"Like we care" said another voice this time it was another guy he looked about 18 also except he was short he was wearing a long black clock and white headband his hair was long and spiky with intoxicating red eyes

"It's good to finally have this opportunity to talk to you. We've been watching you for some time and I'm Kurama and this is my friend Hiei"

"So in other words you've been stalking me? That's gross dude I don't swing that way" he turned around and was about to leave but was stopped by Kurama

"You're still young it hurts when you transform doesn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vicious said with a mad expression but he knew that what Kurama was saying was true he was in great pain "I don't feel a thing" he hid all signs of pain and looked at them

"As if you can hide it you have mixed blood but you're still one of us" said Hiei

"What do you mean mixed blood? Like you?"

Kurama placed his hand on the ground and a bright green light shone from this light came a plant shooting up Vicious stood in wonder (_how did he do that?)_ Hiei looked at Vicious then to the plant then all that was left of him was a blur in an instant the plant had been cut into small reeds. Kurama took the reeds from Hiei and began to ground them up he put them in a small bag and gave it to Vicious

"This is for the pain it's a very bitter tea but it will help there's enough for everyone here"

"Let's go Kurama we don't have much time"

"Wait how did you do that? Why do you have to go you have my interest now"

"I'm sorry we have business to attend to don't worry we'll see you again" Kurama said gently he bent down and hugged him

"That's true you have our interest also we will come back to see you kid until then goodbye" Hiei said coolly

Before he could reply they both were gone (_so strange they were both so strong and they got my heart pounding)_ this is what he was thinking but on the outside he was as calm and cool as ever he took the bag in his hand and raised it up "thanks" he said

Hiei and Kurama stood up in a tree watching him "He reminds me so much of his mother" said Kurama

"Yes he does he has all her beauty" said Hiei "come on we should get going"

Kagome was seen at the counter a man was admiring a poster "If you like it you can buy it sir take it home and enjoy it all you want" she said trying to throw a sales pitch

"How about I take you home after all you are my women" said the man

Kagome looked at him straight in the face "KOGA?"


	4. A plot begins

Hello again well now this is were the story starts to get a plot also you must be thinking Hiei, Kurama, and Vicious? What's up between them? Well yes there is some romance there I told you this was going to be different from my last story also I've been watching Gravitation that show kicks ass it's such a great romance story so anyway enough with that let's get started

"Koga oh my gosh I can't believe that you're here" she ran to him with hug "it's great to see you" she looked at him then hit him on the head "but I'm not your woman"

"I'm sorry Kagome you know how much I love you" he said

"Aww still the same I see unfortunately not everything is" she took her left hand and showed him her wedding ring

"What you're married to who don't tell me that mutt Inuyasha"

"The very same" she said with a smile "you're about 15 years to late Koga"

"I can't believe it well you're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me I've missed you Kagome at least we can still be friends right?" he asked kinda meaning it and kinda knowing it was what she was going to say

"Of course"

"Well I've taken enough of both our times I should get going and you should get back to work I'll come visit you again bye Kagome" he said walking to the door

"Bye" she said as he left the building "well what do you know it's almost like I never left the feudal era in the first place" she smiled and continued to fix the books

Tsuki and Knives sat outside in his front yard "Why'd you kiss me kid?"

"It didn't mean anything" she said looking at the trees "it's just a stupid technique I did it once on accident the guy stayed dazed for a while Vicious says it's 'cause I'm pretty" she looked at Knives sitting down and he looked at her before she could say or do anything Knives lunged at her and tackled her to the ground

"I'm sorry about that I just had to get it out of my system" Knives said as if nothing had happened he went to the side and lied down next to her looking at the sky

"What do you mean?" she sat back up and looked at him looking at the sky _(he is really handsome so calm I -for some reason- I want to hold him)_ Knives looked at her feeling like an idiot she leaned closer and placed her head on his shoulder and lied there with him they were both silent but calm "I really like you Knives you are so different and yet there is this thing about you that make you seem so warm and familiar" he said nothing "I know you think I'm just a kid and I guess I am but I had to say that" clouds started to pass by all knives said was

"Looks like it might rain" in a voice that seemed very distant

"I guess I shouldn't have said anything I'm just a kid to you I know ok. But I keep having this feeling about you and I don't know I thought maybe you did too. I know we haven't known each other much but-" she paused for a bit she could feel herself wanting to cry why did she say anything in the first place he didn't care. She felt a rain drop hit her _(thank you!) _she thought _(at least this way he won't be able to see me cry he won't have another reason to call me a kid) _ "what I want to say Knives is I think I might I think I might be-"

"Hey" he said in a tone she took for anger "just shut up for a bit" his voice grew warmer he sat up making her sit up too he wrapped his arms around her "just let me hold you for a bit" again there was silence, they stayed this way for a bit it seemed like time stopped just for them "I love you too" he whispered so softly that she could barley hear

"WHAT! What did you say?" she shouted stunned she couldn't believe what she had heard yes she felt the same way but she didn't think he would have felt the same especially since they have only known each other for a short while.

"I love you" he mumbled

"I still can't hear you or understand" she said getting closer

"FUCK I love you ok?" he said loudly

"and I love you" she said they stayed there for a while just laying down but Tsuki noticed it was getting late "I better get going" she said she stood up and ran off taking one last glance at him

__

(he said he loves me he said he loves me) she thought running off happily

__

(what did I say? I can't believe it I don- no I do I don't know how or why but I do) he said he watched her run off with a dreamy stare _(but because of this I hate you more then anything in this world)_

Kikyo was seen with the Jewel she was somewhere underground a cave or something like it she took the jewel and placed it on the table "Finally have it soon we will be able to go back and plunge this future into darkness everyone will know true suffering"

"My my Kikyo I never imagined you had such a dark desire hidden in your heart. Perhaps that is why I was so drawn to you beautiful, kind, and yet so evil" said a man's voice he walked up behind her and place his arms around her waist

"If you had half a brain, you would have known a long time ago my compassionate nature left me, when Inuyasha betrayed me" she said she took the jewel and showed it to the man "and now our plan is finally underway"

He took the jewel and looked at it he examined it for a while "Kikyo darling take a good look at this"

She took it back and looked at it "What how could they?" she took it and smashed it against the table the jewel shattered into thousands of shards only about ¼ of the jewel actually stayed in tack "that little rat disgusting vile half breed" she yelled

"Now now Kikyo at least we have some this should be more then enough to help us out and then there will be nothing to stop us"

"Yes, Naraku, this is only a minor set back we will have it back soon enough until then I will make Inuyasha pay for his insolence" she said with a laugh

"Have fun" Naraku said seeming to disappear in the shadows

The sun was setting and Kagome started to close down the shop "I hope I have enough time to cook dinner" she said as she hurriedly put books away and locked the doors. She ran down the street, she had gotten use to running a lot and now liked it more then riding a bike or car or bus, she kept looking forward humming a merry tune "I'm the luckiest woman in the world" she looked forward and saw Inuyasha _(what? What is he doing out here? Maybe he got out of work early and was gonna come visit me at work.) _she started to run up to him and saw someone else _(wait a second who is that? Whose he there with?) _she leaned back and started to watch she saw the figure of a women _(Kikyo? What is she doing here?)_

__

(There she is) Kikyo thought with a smirk "Oh Inuyasha I missed you too. But you know you're married we can't be together"

"Who said Kagome has to know?" said Isic "the one I love is you I always have and I always will I won't let you go again"

"Oh Isic oh Inuyasha my one and only love" she said moving in for a kiss

__

(No no no no no no this isn't happening it's not I know you loved Kikyo but now you love, you love, me right, right?) she sat hugging her knees in a state of shock a image of him in her mind she reached for him only to have her hand fall and instead of being her in his arms it was Kikyo_ (it's not real it's not true) _she took another look she was in his arms just like she had seen it _(NO!) _she got up and started to run she hit a trash can making a lot of noise as she fled

Kikyo started to laugh evilly "My that was fun. Tell me Inuyasha how does it feel to watch the women you love as her heart slowly breaks?" she laughed again "oh that's right you don't"

__

(You bitch. Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!) he screamed in his head but that would do no good she couldn't hear him and now it was too late

"Now Inuyasha tell me again how much you love me" she continued laughing "come I have other things I need you to do" she said smirking

She ran crying to her home, she slammed the door open and ran to her room. She was in luck there was no one home yet, she flung herself on the bed and started to cry "I can't let Tsuki know she would be heart broken she would hate him and I don't want that from her" she sobbed into her pillow. She picked up her phone and called Paine that was all she knew she could do. The phone started ringing

"…Hello?"

"Paine?" she said trying not to cry

"Kagome? What's wrong you sound a little sad"

"Paine. Inuyasha he and Kikyo and then they and I"

"Calm down and tell me what happened"

Kagome took a few deep breaths and finally managed to tell the whole story, there was a long pause on the other line

"WHY THAT NO GOOD ARRAGONT SON OF A I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM" she yelled

"Paine?"

"I told you I would do it if he ever hurt you, did he really think I was bluffing? No way not from Paine Urameshi" she yelled into the phone

"No Paine I don't want Tsuki to know don't worry about it I'll take this my own way" she said "I just really needed someone to talk to"

"I understand but when you need me too just say the word and I'll make sure he rues the day he ever hurt you. You're a strong gal Ka you'll be fine"

"Thanks Paine. I'll see you later" she hung up the phone and walked down stairs a determined look on her face _(I won't let you hurt me this way I'm stronger then this. I will do whatever I have to no, more tears no more feeling sorry I've had enough)_

A little bit later Tsuki walked in "Hey mom what's up"

"Hi sweetie I'm sorry I just got home I didn't have enough time to make dinner how about you order out tonight instead?" she said with a smile

"To tell you the truth I'm not all that hungry mom. I think I'm just going to go rest in my room" she ran up the stairs and into her room

"Alright sweetie" she said as she started to close the door "by the way who's the boy!" she yelled

Tsuki could feel herself turn red "What the heck are you talking about mom? There is no guy, I just um" she closed the door and turned on her radio on full blast.

"I wonder I was that predictable" she said looking out the kitchen window

Vicious was on the roof of his house right above his room window "who the fuck were those guys and why do I keep thinking about them?" the image of the handsome red haired boy and the cute raven haired boy "I wonder how they even knew about me how did they know where to find me? How long have they been stalking me?" he clutched his fist in anger "I couldn't even sense them they must be stronger then me"

"Vicious!" called Paine "come in son it's time for dinner"

"I'm not very hungry mother"

"You got anything you want to talk about?"

"No I'm fine"

"Alright if you're sure. Come down though I want you to at least get a little snack"

"Yes mother" he climbed down and knocked over his sword he looked at his mother he resembled his father very much his hair, his eyes, but his skin, his thought, and his color, were more of his mother. Paine picked up the sword she gave a sigh and looked at it for a while, "what are you thinking about mother?"

"I was thinking about my friends the ones that gave me this sword, I haven't seen them for a long time I don't think I ever will again"

"Why?"

"I had a choice it was one of them or your father I loved them all but in the end picked your father I knew it was him I loved more then anyone in the world, they held no grudge toward him but I guess it pained them to think about it. I will forever feel bad for what I did to them but I followed my heart"

"I'm sure they understand"

"I hope so I really wish I didn't have to do that but I had no choice. I wonder if I'll ever see them again. If not to be here for me at least you." she thought of what Kagome said and it brought truth to her things might not be perfect forever what if the same thing ever happened to her and lord Sesshoumaru? "If anything was ever to happen to me or your father I would like them to watch after you I"

"What do you mean? why would you want them here for me I have people to look after me already not that I need it"

She gave a small chuckle "Yes I guess so but they were the best friends I ever had they took care of me of course as you know you're just like your father and me and we were young. We thought we were tough nothing could stop us we had no time for emotion we were the strong ones but you see no one can ever really be like that there will always be a time when you want to break down and cry when you wanna just have someone tell you everything's going to be ok, your father and I are here but at your age you probably don't want to talk about it with your parents and since you're the leader you aren't going to tell anyone there either because you're afraid of what they'll think. she gave him a kiss on the forehead

"You seem to know it all so well but mother you or father don't seem anything like that, you are a not what people would call normal parents but you don't seem to be like me at all"

"Well son that's what happens when you fall in love and settle down. You become weak in times of peace well we'll talk about this later then come on" he followed her down into the kitchen. The window lay open a gust of wind blew in the drapes moved away to show Hiei and Kurama in the tree by his window eyes glowing of sadness and longing

"We miss you too Paine" Hiei said softly

"We'll watch after your son just as we have been" Kurama whispered back "Hiei? Do you think maybe we should go see Paine she just said she missed us"

"No not yet we can't for now let's just stick with Vicious"

"He looks so much like his mother and acts like her too" Kurama said with a hint of sadness his eyes watering

"I know" Hiei said looking away and closing his eyes "come on we better go" he jumped of the tree and seemed to vanish in a flash

Kurama gave a sigh he took two roses from his hair on red one black and placed them inside his room "I wonder would it all be the same?" he took one final look and walked away

Back at Naruku's house Kikyo was having his fun with Inuyasha "Now I'm not going to tell you exactly what my plan is but I do have to tell you a bit. The only thing in the way of us reaching our ultimate goal is you and your idiotic friends" she tensed up then started to relax she touched his cheek gently and looked at his eyes sighing "time to forget what happened my little puppet" she thrust his head backward and hidden behind his hair on his neck was a black jewel shard. She placed her hand over it and a black light appeared all color in his eyes were gone "now take this" she threw another shard at him he caught it and waited for instructions "why don't you get your precious Kagome" she laughed. He bowed down and ran out of the room. About an hour later he showed up at his home his eyes back to normal

"What? What happened this is all so strange I don't remember anything, I must have worked hard today. At least I've come home to my beautiful loving wife and daughter" he walked inside only to be confronted by Kagome she grabbed him and dragged him out of the house "Kagome what are you doing?"

She finally stopped and punched him in the stomach and gave him a slap across the face so hard he almost bled "How dare you come home now after that I know you saw me go away Inuyasha!"

"What are you talking about Kagome? What's wrong with you" he tried to grab her arm stopping once he saw her eyes watering "Kagome what's wrong are you ok? Please tell me"

She slapped his hand away and looked at him "Go back to the woman you love I don't want you here anymore why should I stay with someone who doesn't care about me!" she started to walk off into the house

"Not care about you? KAGOME! you're my life" he said feeling tears start to fall "I don't know what's wrong with her but I should leave her alone. I'll go see if Miroku will let me stay there tonight" he walked off wiping the tears from his eyes. He finally got to Miroku and Sango's house. He knocked on the door, it was Kohaku who answered

"Goodnight uncle Isic what are you doing here so late?" he asked

"Well goodnight to you too Kohaku. Tell me is your father or mother here?"

"Mother is finishing dinner and father is in his study playing pool" he opened the door and let him in "come on I'll take you to them" they passed the kitchen were Sango was cooking

"A little late for dinner don't you think Safire?" he said

"Isic well well what a surprise. I got home kinda late from work today so only starting now" she said "oh and where is Kagome?" she asked

"She's at home that's kinda what I'm here about" he had a sad look on his face.

Sango took the hint and said nothing more "Miro is in his study why don't you go talk to him Kohaku take your uncle to your father please and please stay for dinner I insist"

"Thank you I will" he followed Kohaku upstairs into a room on his way up he could hear loud loud loud rock music playing "Soto?" he asked Kohaku

"Yes that's my uncle Soto I don't know what's up with him lately he seems depressed" he said

"Well that doesn't sound like Soto. You should go talk to him I have to speak to your father"

"Yeah I was about to see what was up with him right before the bell rang"

"Well I won't keep you up anymore go ahead Kohaku" he walked toward the room and walked in. Inuyasha walked into another room where Miroku was seen playing pool and watching TV

"Inuyasha" Miroku said with delight "how are you my friend"

"To tell you the truth not so well"

"Oh what happened" he said with concern seeing the look on his face

"It's Kagome I don't know what's wrong with her she said something about me not caring about her and to go back to the woman I love, but that's her then she kinda hit me and kicked me out of the house I wondered if I could spend the night here"

"Kagome said that? And she kicked you out?" he said not believing "you're welcome to stay here tonight then if it's that's the case" he stopped to think a bit "well maybe it's that time of a month woman tend to get very angry and upset and eat a lot I get worried with Sango she eats so much I keep thinking she will lose her figure"

"I what now?" came an angry voice

"Um nothing darling just telling Isic on how you're more beautiful then a goddess especially when you're eating" a loud slap was heard

"Some things never get old do they?" said Inuyasha

"Well I guess not" said Sango "I heard what you said Isic you're welcome to stay now both of you come on it's time to eat"

They all went downstairs and began to eat Shippo didn't touch his food though

"What's wrong Soto? You haven't touched you're food" Sango said

"I'm sorry Safire I'm not really hungry" he stood up and walked away "please excuse me"

"Kohaku do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Inuyasha

He took a mouthful of food and looked at them "It's a chick"

"I see our little Soto has a girlfriend" said Sango

"That's what he hopes but this chick is shut off home schooled I think I don't know point is she never leaves her house much" Kohaku said finishing eating "well I'm going to go rock out with him he feels down so I'm taking him to a party I heard about earlier

"Be careful and remember you're suppose to go to school so I want you to sleep at least a little bit"

"Ok mom see ya later, bye uncle Inuyasha, oh by the way you mind if I grab Tsuki I was gonna see if the rest of the gang wanted to come"

"Well I really don't want her out so late but if you're all going then it's ok I know she'll be fine. Just ask her mother"

"Sure then" he walked off

"You know sometimes I wonder if we let them do too much" Miroku said

"Well if we and they were human we wouldn't but as we know they're not well at least Kohaku is" Inuyasha said

"Yes I was thinking maybe we should tell the kids about us you know what we are, they seem safe nothing has happened to them thank goodness but I think we should tell them something"

"I think we should leave it as it is like you said nothing has happened we should just leave them we don't want them thinking that they're freaks or that they're parents are insane" Miroku threw

"Yeah I guess you right"

The it got late and Inuyasha and Miroku were inside his study playing pool the rest of the night the clock slowly struck one and Inuyasha's eyes lost their color once more

"Inuyasha are you ok?" said Miroku looking at his blank expressions. He walked up to Miroku and put his hands around his throat "what are you doing? Inuyasha stop what are you doing!"

I guess I kinda cheated on this chapter the scene with Tsuki and Knives really happened to me not exactly like that but close enough. And yeah working on letting you see a daily life of each just working and trying different things hope you like it


End file.
